mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Havik/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Deception:' "Chaos. The universe thrives on it. Forces pitted against each other in never-ending turmoil. My kind worships entropy. We wander the realms sowing disorder. My latest sojourn had brought me to Lei Chen, an Outworld city imprisoned by the one known as Hotaru. For many years he had kept Chaos at bay beyond the outer walls. I would undo the Order he had fought so hard to maintain. It was I who led the "heroes" to the location of the Dragon King. The Chaos that would ensue from their attack would be a blessing to this realm. Onaga must never gain the upper hand in this struggle. The realms shall never cease their struggle! Chaos will reign forever!" *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "A denizen of Chaosrealm, Havik despises order and sees it as a threat to everything in which he believes. His mission is to create mayhem and further unravel the fabric of life. He will also destroy anyone who seeks to control others." Storyline Before the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, Havik encountered Shujinko during his journeys in the Realm of Chaos and offered to give Shujinko four Chaos pendants to place them around the necks of the Seidan Guard invaders who sought to control and alter the water of the Chaosrealm for their own ends. Shujinko agreed and completed his task. Afterwards Havik showed Shujinko the ways and gave him a key to an ancient labyrinth which would give him access to the Chaosrealm Kamidogu. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception/''Mortal Kombat: Unchained Seeing Onaga's return and plans to unite the Kamidogu as a possible threat to the "never ending turmoil of life", Havik made his way to put a halt to the schemes of the Dragon King. Along the way, he encountered a severely wounded Kabal, who had just been defeated by the Red Dragon Mavado. Healing Kabal's injuries, Havik managed to convince Kabal to restore the former glory that the Black Dragon clan once possessed in the name of anarchy, something that would promote chaos in Earthrealm. Havik, along with Kabal and his new Black Dragon recruits, Kira and Kobra, ventured into Outworld. There, Havik revealed his plans: lure the heroes into a battle with Onaga, and, once the Dragon King had been defeated, take down or distract the victors of the battle long enough so that Havik could get close enough to the body and consume Onaga's heart, which granted Havik the ability to resurrect the dead. Havik lured the heroes to the Dragon King as planned, so that he could put his own schemes into motion. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon He was seen in Shinnok's Spire where he battled with Taven and was defeated. However, once Taven left the Netherrealm, it was revealed to be an illusion of Havik that Shinnok made to test Taven, along with Li Mei (Who was fought by Taven earlier), Sheeva and Kintaro. Havik is seen on the Forces of Darkness during the Battle of Armageddon and like many of the other kombatants, he was killed. Endings *'Deception (Non-Canonical): "The others had defeated the Dragon King, but left his broken body unattended on the floor of his throne room. Not long ago, a similar fate had befallen his former advisor, Shao Kahn. Havik ripped the still-warm heart from the carcass and consumed it, thus absorbing Onaga's power to reanimate the dead. Had the Dragon King succeeded in his plans for total domination, the never-ending turmoil of life would have come to a stifling halt. Those who defeated him believed that the realms were at rest once more, but Havik vowed to restore the Chaos that once ravaged Outworld. Shao Kahn would rule again!" *'''Armageddon (Non-Canonical): ''"Infused with the power of Blaze, the Cleric of Chaos, Havik, became Chaos incarnate! His aura corrupted the stability of the realms, causing them to rip, tear and reshape in grotesque ways. Soon nothing remained that resembled the former universe. Havik's dream had been realized. Ultimate Chaos had been achieved."'' Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages